Fred Gee
Frederick Gee was a character in Coronation Street from September 1975 to Ep 2469 - 28 Nov 1984. He was the cellarman of the Rovers Return and often was brash and lazy and thought he was in charge. He acquired his job in 1976 when ageing landlady Annie Walker needed a cellarman. He was sacked from his job in August 1984 by Billy Walker and left a few months later after being sacked by Mike Baldwin from his job at Baldwin's Casuals, Coronation Street for impersonating him. Fred was never seen or heard from in Weatherfield again. Fred was played by actor Fred Feast. Biography Backstory Frederick Gee was born on the 7th October 1934 in Weatherfield. He had a sister and a brother. Fred was educated at Bessie Street School. He later met Edna and they married in about 1955 but they never had any children. 1975-1984 Fred Gee's wife died in a warehouse fire in 1975. He was devastated. He was known to the residents of Coronation Street. Upon the departure of her son Billy Walker in 1975, Annie Walker, the landlady of The Rovers Return, Coronation Street struggled to run the pub without a cellarman and no one to check everyone was out of the pub after closing, after the incident where Stan Ogden and Albert Tatlock were locked in the cellar overnight, and a break in, in November 1975. So in March 1976, Fred Gee was soon hired as a live in potman, to live in the spare room upstairs and work on the property, thus deterring any further break ins if elderly Annie had a male potman living with her. Fred soon became good friends with Betty Turpin and Bet Lynch and many residents of Coronation Street. In 1981, Fred married Eunice Nuttall but they separated soon after. In 1983, Fred tried to seduce Bet by offering to take her out for the day, just the 2 of them but Bet did not want to be left alone with the lecherous man so asked Betty to come along. Fred was not happy and showed this during the trip. He had just had his car serviced by Brian Tilsley but collected it before Brian could complete the work as he needed a car quicky. He was unaware the brakes were not fixed yet. On the trip the car rolled into the lake and Fred had to paddle to the car to rescue Bet and Betty. In October 1983, Fred floored Eddie Yeats in a row in The Rovers. In early 1984, when Annie Walker was away on an extended break, Fred was sick of being bossed about by Bet and Betty. He went to the brewery and asked for the temporary managers job. Fred was given the job but fell ill after eating a pie which was not cooked properly. Billy Walker was called to take over the pub. He was then called to Jersey before Fred returned but in July 1984, Billy came back for good. Billy hinted at job cuts and that Fred has the biggest reason to discuss his future, even though he was a cellarman. Billy wanted to cut down on the staff so chose to get rid of Fred. Billy said that Fred had better look for a new job and a new place to live, as his room comes with the job, but can stay until he does so. Fred would not leave without a fight and demanded compensation. Billy said no chance. Billy asked Ken Barlow for advice on whether cellarmen can get compensation and Ken said that Fred had a case. Billy found that another landlord had got rid of a cellarman without having to pay money to him, which was to goad him into thumping him so he could sack him, thus the cellarman getting nothing. Billy then overworked Fred, getting him to whitewash the yard, the cellar and to do Hilda Ogden's cleaning. Bily insulted Fred so one night in August 1984, Fred hit him and Billy's plan worked. He sacked Fred. Fred left the area but then returned and got a job working as a delivery driver for Mike Baldwin. In October 1984, friend Jack Duckworth got Fred into selling shirts. When Mike Baldwin was away on business, Fred delivered more shirts to Jack, while buying them off lorry driver Joe Schofield. A businessman, Frank Tyler looked at the writing on the van Fred was driving which gave the address of Mike's factory. One time he turned up and saw Jack. Jakc quickly got Fred to impersonate Mike. Fred was uneasy. Frank and Fred dined and wrote out a cheque but to Mike instead of Jack. Fred and Jack sweet talked Tyler and Tyler gave them cash in hand. However that was not the end of it as Tyler later phoned the factory and spoke to the real Mike Baldwin who found that Fred had impersonated him. In November 1984, Mike told Fred to come into his office tomorrow and collect his cards. After being sacked in November 1984, Fred had no reason to stay in Weatherfield anymore and wanted to start afresh. He left the area for good and was not seen or heard from in Weatherfield again. He never kept in touch with Bet or Betty. He even lost contact with best friend Jack Duckworth who took over as Rovers cellarman. After 1984 to his death in 1998 In early 1986 Fred was mentioned by Bet Lynch, who was then a landlady. In December 1986, Hilda mentioned Fred Gee to Sally Webster saying how he thought he was gods gift. He was mentioned in past tense and his 1986 whereabouts were unknown. In 1998, Fred died aged 64, 14 years after he was last seen in Weatherfield. In 1999, his ex wife Eunice Gee returned to Weatherfield and said Fred had died a few months previously. Memorable info Appearances: 29 September–6 October 1975, 22 March 1976–28 November 1984 Born: 7 October 1934, Weatherfield Died: Inbetween July and December 1998 (Aged 63 or 64) Full Name: Frederick Gee Parents: Siblings: Mr. Gee, 1 sister Spouse: Edna Gee (??-1975), Eunice Nuttall (1981-1983) Children: None Nicknames: Fred Face Trivia *Some sources state that Fred was born in October 1929, same as the actor yet others state he was born in 1934. In April 1981, Fred was said to be 2 years older than Eunice. Eunice was 44 at the time so this means Fred was born in October 1934. *Fred Feast originally appeared as a barman called Fred (1972) for two episodes in 1972. The two characters are not the same however. *In 1984 Fred Feast took time off work, which would then become permanent as he decided not to sign a new contract, stating that he didn't want to become another "Coronation Street cabbage". The year before he had previously taken time off work citing depression, although the truth behind this claim is unclear as he was seen at a football match in seemingly fine health. The character of Fred's final scenes were him being exposed by Mike Baldwin for his shenanigans while Mike was away on business and Mike sacking him. Fred Feast was told by producer Bill Podmore that he would get a very low key exit seeing as he did not want to become another Corrie cabbage. *Upon Eunice's return in 1999, she revealed that Fred had died of a heart attack. Feast was alive at the time, however passed away six-months after his character's death, but from abdominal cancer. Category:Coronation Street Characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1975. Category:Characters last seen in 1984. Category:Gee Family Category:Rovers Return staff. Category:Relief Managers Category:Potmen Category:1934 births. Category:1981 Marriages Category:1998 Deaths Category:Characters who died offscreen Category:Iconic Coronation Street characters Category:Baldwins Casuals Factory Staff